


Shackles of Summoned Pasts

by Geoblaze64



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Both of them are twins, Eclat is male, Gen, Kiran is female, Neither is Eliwood, Past Attempted Incest, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse, Past Incest, Sibling Incest, Sigurd is not happy, Twincest, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoblaze64/pseuds/Geoblaze64
Summary: A year has past since twins Eclat and Kiran had came to Askr by accident. They made many friends and allies during their stay there and were enjoying life as chaotic as it was. That all changes when their parents are somehow brought to Askr, wanting to bring them back home through any means. How will the twins fare as their friends try to protect them from their worst nightmare.





	Shackles of Summoned Pasts

_**"WHERE ARE THOSE TWO BRATS?!"**_ roared an unknown individual. They stood at a solid 5 feet 10 inches and appeared to be somewhat muscular with reddish-brown hair. By their side stood a smaller figure, standing at 5 feet 9 inches and looked more feminine than the first figure with bluish-black hair.

"Richard, I thought we talked about this. First, we ask around if the anyone saw Lance and Clair pass through here, then we start going on a shouting spree," said the smaller figure with a somewhat irritated tone in their voice.

"Isabelle, I could give two shits about that right now. I just want to get those two back to the house where I can-" spoke Richard before his mouth got covered by his companions hand. She gestured with her head towards the houses nearby currently inhabited by some villagers.  
  
"Listen, I'm just as mad as you are, but getting riled up like that won't help us," explained Isabelle before removing her hands from his mouth, "Now, let's do this my way until we can find those two."

Reluctantly, he nodded and followed her lead, unbeknownst that rumors of them spread towards the Askran Castle, where two people would find out and start to turn to their most well known emotion.

_**Fear.** _

* * *

"ROLL CALL!" yelled an enigmatic young female. She stood at the somewhat normal height of 5'7 and had brown hair with the tips being of a strange color: blue. She continued to yell all the way down to the end of the Heroes' quarters and met up with another figure. 

"Heh, sleep well, Kiran?" asked a young masculine voice as she barreled towards him. The man stood taller than her, reaching a height of 5'10, and had similar hair to her with the only difference being that instead of blue tips, they were red.

She giggled, "Of course I did, Eclat! I slept  _very_ well last night, in fact!" She then proceeded to hug him in a kind manner, bringing some joy to Eclat's heart. He chuckled and continued to read off the list he had in his hand.

 "Alright, that should be everyone in the order," spoke Eclat. Almost on as if on queue, several Heroes who looked quite experienced came up to them.

The first two of the group were around the same height, with the blue haired man being slightly taller than the red haired man. Both had blue eyes that looked much like sapphires and appeared to be friends with each other.

"Sigurd, Eliwood, were there any problems that came up last night?" asked Kiran in a semi-serious tone.

Both shook their heads and Sigurd gave their report, "None as we know, Kiran. However, we did hear from some villagers a few rumors that we hadn't been able to confirm."

Eliwood then took the floor, "While we would inform you two on said rumors, we believed that we should wait until the roll call was completed."

Eclat thought on it for a bit and agreed, "Alright then, we'll discuss the rumors after this then."

The next two heroes came up and greeted the twins in a friendly fashion. The shorter of the two had red eyes much like a ruby and had long blue hair that draped down her back. The second hero was taller and had light purple eyes and hair.

Eclat greeted the two, "Deirdre, Ninian." He nods and they nod back, "How goes the supply report?"

Ninian spoke for her friend, "The supplies are fully stocked, but we're running short on flour. Last night, a shard of glass cut several bags of flour while Deirdre and I were doing our rounds. Several pounds of flour fell and caused us coughing fits. Deirdre got the worst of it and can't speak for now."

Eclat looked at Deirdre for confirmation to which she merely opened her mouth and showed the redness in the back of her throat. "Yeesh, that's pretty bad! I hope you get better soon, Deirdre!" exclaimed Kiran in a worried manner towards said lady, who merely nodded her head in agreement.

Eclat then sighed, "Very well, you can have the day off if you need it, Deirdre. Sigurd, if she does take the day off, join her." Sigurd nodded joined Deirdre for the time being.

* * *

The two Summoners then finished up the roll call and headed towards their joint quarters along with Sigurd and Eliwood. When they arrived, Eclat gestured for them to sit in the chairs while Kiran merely sat on the desk, moving her feet back and forth.

"So, what rumors have you brought today for us to learn about?" asked Eclat.

Sigurd started off, "Well, the first rumor we heard, but confirmed as false was an old rumor of a monster in the wells. Seth jumped in said wells and confirmed that there was no monster after climbing back up. The next rumor we heard was actually quite true! At the end of the Illusion Dungeon, where we found dark copies of Heroes, was a hot spring!"

Kiran reeled back before getting giddy, "EEEEH?! A HOT SPRING?! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO A HOT SPRING!"

Eclat laughed a bit, "Calm down Kiran! We can go later this week if Embla or Múspell doesn't try to invade."

Kiran then bear hugged her fellow Summoner, "THANK YOU, ECLAT! YOU'RE THE BEST!"

She only felt a hand tapping her on the arm when she realized that Eclat was losing air and turning blue. "EEK! Sorry Eclat!" she responded.

"*cough* It's al-*cough*-right, Kiran," he weazed. He waited a minute and was greeted by Eliwood and Sigurd laughing as if they saw a dog scooting around a chair. They regained their bearings and Eliwood continued their report.

"The third rumor that was told to us was that a few vegetables were _glowing_ for some weird reason, but we couldn't confirm nor deny that one. Though considering how the recent batch of vegetables turned out, I'm inclined to say it's true. The fourth and final rumor was a more.....bizarre one, to say the least," stated Eliwood.

Eclat stopped fiddling with a Refinery Stone he had in his pocket and paid attention to this bit, "Bizarre? How so?"

"Well, they're saying a hole opened up in the forest and two people popped out of it. One tall and masculine, and the other short and feminine," responded Eliwood, "They reportedly saw that the two had reddish-brown hair and bluish-black hair, respectively."

The room got deathly cold for the two Summoners as they heard the description of the two otherworldly people. 'They couldn't have possibly made it here, right?' 'It can't be true, IT CAN'T!'

"Kiran? Eclat? Are....you two alright?" asked Sigurd before reaching out to them with his hand, Eliwood doing the same.

The twins eyes widen with fear and back away into the wall of their joint quarters and yelp, "PLEASE DON'T HURT US FATHER! MOTHER, I PROMISE TO BE A GOOD BOY/GIRL! JUST DON'T HURT US!"

Both of the Lords eyes widen in shock as they hear the cries of the two Summoners that they thought highly of. The door to the joint quarters then slammed open, revealing Alfonse, Sharena, Ninian, Deirdre, and Anna.

"What's the problem?!" yelled Ninian, to which Eliwood responded, "I don't know! They relapsed when I gave the description of two people!"

The Askran siblings and the Commander looked over and saw the two huddled up by each other at the wall and were shocked to see them in such a state. Ninian and Deirdre, in the meanwhile, rushed over to their respective husbands and came up with a plan to coax them.

"Are you sure this will work?" Sigurd asked the two ladies. They nodded while Ninian answered, "I should hope so. My brother, Nils, had episodes like this and I coxed him with this method."

"Alright then, here goes nothing," Eliwood breathed out before heading out to the two Summoners. Eliwood and Ninian headed towards Eclat while Sigurd and Ninian headed towards Kiran when the two noticed them. The started moving away from the four until they got embraced by them, struggling in their grip.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, you two. Just listen to my voice and you'll be fine," whispered Ninian.

She then sang them a tune known to only a select few dancers, 

_**"On an ocean of stars,**_  
---  
_**Lo, an angel they see.**_  
_**Untouched by the war,**_  
_**That they waged."**_  
_**Lain low by their scars,**_  
---  
_**A people wounded, but free.**_  
_**Seek what lies beyond,**_  
_**This dark age.**_  
_**The seasons they turn,**_  
---  
_**Winter to spring.**_  
_**Dulling the pain and**_  
_**Erasing the sting.**_  
_**The seasons turn,**_  
---  
_**Summer to fall.**_  
_**Time's warm embrace**_  
_**Begins to heal all.**_  
_**On the wild, at first light,**_  
---  
_**The jasper lion will run.**_  
_**Hark an anthem he drums,**_  
_**Can you hear?**_  
_**The people fresh from the night,**_  
---  
_**Rise and listen as one.**_  
_**The land that they were promised**_  
_**Is near.**_  
_**And though I am gone,**_  
---  
_**Just ash in the wind,**_  
_**One life surrendered,**_  
_**So yours can begin.**_  
_**Courage my children—**_  
---  
_**This is your song.**_  
_**I am the Earth—**_  
_**I will make you strong.**_  
_**A world riven by pride,**_  
---  
_**Repaired at last.**_  
_**And now its makers can be at rest,**_  
_**Our vision come to pass.**_  
_**The seasons, they turn,**_  
---  
_**Memory fades.**_  
_**But when my name has been lost**_  
_**To the grey.**_  
_**I will sustain you,**_  
---  
_**Year after year.**_  
_**I will protect you,**_  
_**When dangers appear.**_  
_**And though I am gone,**_  
---  
_**Just ash in the wind.**_  
_**One life surrendered,**_  
_**So yours can begin.**_  
_**Courage my children,**_  
---  
_**This is your song.**_  
_**I am the Earth,**_  
_**I will make you strong."**_  
  
 The two Summoners were no longer struggling in the embrace of the lords and their wives, but were no longer conscious when Ninian finished her song.

"It seems to have worked, Ninian," said Deirdre in a raspy voice, "Where did you learn such a song? I've never heard of it in my entire life."

Ninian smiled while stroking Eclat's hair, "I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of it. It's only taught to dancers who have mastered the arts of dance."

Eclat and Kiran then began to stir from their slumber with Kiran being the first to wake, "Ergh, is it morning already?" She turned her head to see what was going on and saw the Askran trio along with the two lords and their wives. "Um, did something happen?" she asked.

"Kiran, we need to talk with you and Eclat. You and him, how do I say this, had an episode regarding your parents," replied Deirdre.

Eclat then woke upon hearing mention of his parents, "Episode? What do you mean?"

"Both of you went into a panic when I mentioned a description of two people that were supposedly seen by some villagers yesterday," explained Eliwood.

Both Eclat and Kiran looked at each other in worry when they remembered the description of said people and decided to open up. "It's a long story, but seeing as how that rumor may be true, we'll tell you," said Kiran in a nervous tone.

* * *

 

"How?"

"Huh?" asked Eclat.

"How have both of you made it this far and not cracked under the stress that your..... _ **parents**_ ," Sigurd remarked with venom at the mention of their parents, "placed on your shoulders? I most certainly would have cracked."

"I don't know, really. I just simply thought of Ki-Clair being left at the hands of those monsters, so I just, I dunno, kept moving forward,"  said Eclat, now going by his real name, Lance.

"Why do your parents do this to you two? You'd have figured that a parent would treat their children with more care than to mistreat them, but those two have got me really RILED UP!" shouts Sharena as she slams her hand onto the wall, causing a small indenture.

"That's what me and Ec-Lance wanted to know, too. But anytime we asked, they'd simply tell us to buzz off or hit us," stated Clair before shakily taking her cup of tea to her mouth. Lance saw this and placed his hand on her shoulder, calming her down enough to drink the tea.

"Lance, if I may ask, did your mother do anything else to you that you didn't want her to do?" asked Eliwood in a more controlled fashion than the others.

Lance stayed silent for a good while until he spoke up, "...Yes, she did."

"And what was it that she did?" Eliwood again.

"At times in the night, she'd go into my room and she would...she would....," Lance began to choke up upon trying to complete his sentence.

"She....forced herself upon you?" asked Eliwood in false hope that that part wasn't true. Unfortunately, he received a nod of confirmation from Lance.

"Clair....did your father do the same to you?" Ninian asked the younger twin. She was also met with the same answer as Lance.

He sighed, "You two, please, stay here in your quarters. Alfonse, Anna, Sharena, we need you to watch over them to make sure nothing happens. Sigurd, Deirdre, Ninian, and I need to make some plans for something." The aforementioned then stiffly left the room leaving the 5 young adults sitting there in silence.

"So, do you two need anything? Food? Drink? Silence?" offered Alfonse in hopes of getting a response from them.

"A nice cup of chamomile tea for Clair, and some scrambled eggs will do for us. We haven't eaten in all day," said Lance hoarsely.

"Alright then, we'll be back within a few minutes. Anna, Sharena, let's leave them be for a bit," stated Alfonse in a somewhat satisfied manner. The trio left with a click on the door, signifying that the lock had locked from the inside.

"Lance, you think we'll be fine? Do you really think our parents made it to Askr?"

"For our sake, and everybody else's, I really hope not."


End file.
